


Experimentation

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas leaves town for a while, but not before sending Axel a little gift to remember him by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally for a prompt on the KH Kink Meme. I don't remember what the prompt was though, it was almost a year ago.

Axel was sitting on his bed playing Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood when he heard the doorbell ring. He ignored it, assuming that if it was important (translation: Roxas) he'd let himself in. When he heard nothing else, he went back to playing his game.

That night, as he was microwaving some left over soup for dinner, (He never really ate anything that wasn't leftovers. Roxas could cook and would bring him over whatever he had left.) Axel remembered the ring he'd gotten earlier that afternoon. 'Oh course!' he thought, 'I bet it was a package! But...what've I ordered recently?' Thinking of nothing, he became curious and, leaving his soup on the counter to cool, he went to see what had been delivered.

Opening his door, Axel saw a small brown box, with no clues on the packaging as to what it could be. He grabbed it and some scissors and plopped down on his couch to open it. He ripped off the tape and tore open the flaps, expecting something...he didn't really know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. He stared in shock for a moment before drawing out the long, slim, silver dildo. "What the fuck??" he questioned out loud. 'I'm pretty sure I didn't order this...' Rooting around in the box for anything that could give a clue as to the origins of the toy, he pulled out a small folded piece of paper. He unfolded it, revealing a note.

"Axel  
I hope you don't freak out too much when you get this, but I'm going out of town for a few weeks. Sorry I didn't tell you in person, I was in a hurry."

Axel could almost see the smirk on Roxas's face with that line. He resumed reading.

"Just to make sure you don't miss me too much while I'm gone, (of course, I want you to miss me some.) I got you a present. There's lube in your dresser, I left it there last time I came over. I'm assuming you know how to use a dildo.  
Roxas"

Axel contemplated the dildo for a moment, realizing that he'd gotten semi-hard already just thinking about the last time Roxas had spent the night.   _Well, I might as well try it out,_  he thought matter-of-factly. Completely forgetting about his soup cooling in the kitchen, he grabbed the dildo and made his way to his bedroom.

In his bedroom, he stripped down, preferring to masturbate completely naked, as it saved a lot of clean up. His cock bobbed as he settled into the bed, already hard in anticipation of what was to come. He reached into the dresser next to his bed, and rooted around until he found the lube Roxas had left. Hesitating only a moment, he lubed up his fingers and began to stretch himself.

He jerked when the first cold, slick finger entered him, then relaxed and began drawing it in and out. He then added a second finger, scissoring himself wide enough to take the dildo. Just as he was about to withdraw his fingers, his index finger slid over the bundle of nerves that made him buck and force himself further down onto his fingers, his erection straining and dripping with pre-come.

He slowly pulled out his fingers, then uncapped the lube again, pouring some into his hand and using it to slick up the smooth dildo. When it was satisfactorily lubed, he pressed the tip to his entrance and slowly pushed it in. At the feeling of it sliding into him, Axel gasped and moaned loudly, grasping his cock with his other hand and slowly rubbing himself. His erection was straining, the dildo positioned just right to hit his prostate on almost every thrust. Before long, he could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, tight heat curling at the base of his spine. His thrusts of the dildo became erratic as he jerked his own cock harder and harder as he neared completion. With a moan and a shout of Roxas's name he came hard, hot, white ribbons of spunk shooting onto his abdomen and fist. He lay still on his bed, satiated and exhausted. _If that was Roxas's way of saying he wants to top sometimes_ , it definitely worked, he thought as he drifted off, a grin plastered to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha oh god guys this sucks unwashed monkey butt.


End file.
